Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector including a connector main body and a plurality of other members attached to the connector main body.
Description of Related Art
Connectors typically have portions which are bent (i.e., elastically deformed) when being used. For example, one of such connectors (hereinafter, referred to as a “conventional connector”) is configured to be connected to or released from a mating connector when being used, and includes a cantilevered lock arm which can be locked to the mating connector. The lock arm is configured to bend (i.e., elastically deform) around its fixed end (base portion) when the conventional connector is connected to the mating connector.
As for details of the conventional example, refer to JP 2001-250636 A.